


Expectations

by MissyJAnne85



Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lost Love, Multi, POV Ron Weasley, Redeemed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyJAnne85/pseuds/MissyJAnne85
Summary: Dedicated to Raven_MaidenInspired by the chapter "Two times Hermione wore a dress" from her story Traditions.  If you haven't read it yet...DO IT! You won't regret it! There is cranberry tart!Written on behalf of a shattered Ron.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Song lyrics for Project EP: to be titled Fanfic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724329
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Traditions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245598) by [raven_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven_maiden/pseuds/raven_maiden). 



**Expectations** **by MissyJAnne 27/4/2020**  
  


**Vs1.**

Wasn’t supposed to go this way

You were supposed to be mine

We were to grow old and grey

Now he’s holding on to you

And I cannot comprehend

That you love him too

**Chorus:**

What the fuck was I thinking?

What am I going to do?

Other than lay down and die

Now I can’t have you

He was supposed to be a phase

Not the main man in your life

You expect me to be happy

Well it’s fucking up my life.

**Vs 2.**

Was told I’d loose you if I didn’t confess

That I loved you completely

That I loved you the best

Summoned the courage to shed my skin

To bare my soul to you

Surely you’d let me in

**Chorus:**

What the fuck was I thinking?

What am I going to do?

Other than lay down and die

Now I can’t have you

He was supposed to be a phase

Not the main man in your life

You expect me to be happy

Well your happiness is fucking up my life.

**Bridge:**

I Didn’t knock the day I was to surprise you

Didn’t think he would be there

With his hands fisted in your hair, oh no

No I didn’t say a word though I was crying

As I took in the flush on your face

You arched into his embrace

And I knew I was dead to you

**Vs 3.**

So I just go 

And pray you don’t notice me

I just go

Can’t have you notice me

X2

**Outro/chorus:**

What the fuck was I thinking?

What am I going to do?

Other than lay down and die

Now cause I can’t have you

He was supposed to be a phase

Not the main man in your life

You want me to be happy for you

I’d rather fucking die

I can't have you ask that of me

I'd rather die

Please don't ask that of me

I'd rather die.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those who have stumbled across my lyrics.  
> At the moment I am publishing a series to tide me over while I finish composing music to all of my work.  
> Stylistically speaking the phrasing is deliberately stripped back and raw. The song was initially called 'Blues for Ron' and it's literally a blues piece. I haven't really got a song style reference to share for this one...  
> Hope you enjoy the heartache!


End file.
